childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Play Pals (Toy Company)
Play Pals is a toy company that exists within the Child's Play movies. They are primarily responsible for the creation of the Good Guy dolls. History Beginnings and Good Guy Success It is not known when Play Pals was founded in the series, but it was active in Chicago, Illinois, between at least 1988 - 1998. Headed by the CEO Christopher Sullivan, the company gained critical success with their new line of dolls called Good Guys based on an animated children's television show which revolved around the titular Good Guys going on adventures with lonely children. The dolls were renowned for their unique robotics and interactive software that allows a realistic communication between the dolls and their owners. The show had become such a success that it spawned the dolls themselves, accessories for the dolls, breakfast cereal and more. 1988 In an attempt to capture or kill infamous serial killer Charles Lee Ray, The Lakeshore Strangler; Detective Mike Norris, chased down the killer into a toy store containing a large stock of Good Guy dolls. A freak thunderstorm caused the store to explode and burn all but one doll, costing the company thousands of dollars in damage loss. Said doll, found beside the body of the deceased killer. As if things couldn't get any worse, a local Chicago child, Andy Barclay, receives a Good Guy doll for his 6th birthday. A doll named Chucky. After an incident involving the death of Maggie Peterson, rumors speculated of Barclay claiming that the cause of death was his doll. However Chicago Police quelled the rumors, suspecting Barclay of the murder, along with the murder of Eddie Caputo. Prompting Barclay to be taken into Psychiatric Custody by Dr. Ardmore. Andy however escapes the hospital, the police finding the body of Dr. Ardmore strapped into an Electroshock Therapy machine. Andy Barclay was last seen in his residence, alongside his mother Karen, Detective Norris and his partner, Detective Jack Santos, wounded and alongside the charred remains of what used to be the Good Guy Doll. It was claimed by Mrs. Barclay that the doll was believed to be inhabiting the soul of Charles Lee Ray. While Detectives Norris and Santos, deny the claim, Karen sticks to it, causing her to be committed to a Psychiatric Hospital while Andy is placed in foster care. Although the claims have been quelled, numerous concerned parents, had sent complaints to the Play Pal, concerning their own Good Guy Dolls, causing their stocks to plummet, however, in a bid to keep stock holders from dropping out, Sullivan demanded an investigation on the matter. 1990 It is unknown if whether or not the doll was bought legally or through bribery, but the charred remains were reclaimed by the company to investigate the accusations made surrounding Andy Barclay. Press speculated the notion that one of the technicians could have tampered with the voice cassette of the doll as part of a cruel joke, but while the cosmetic features of the doll were burned, the primary internal workings were discovered to have remained mostly intact with no signs of previous tampering or alteration. During reconstruction of the doll with new parts under the strict supervision of Mr. Sullivan and executive Elliot Mattson, one technician was electrocuted and violently thrown into the observation window as a result of malfunctioning equipment, killing him instantly. The following morning, Mattson was found suffocated in his car at a park not too far from the Simpson residence, where Barclay was staying. He had been restrained using toy jump ropes and was left with a plastic bag pulled over his head. It is unknown as to why he drove to that specific location. Two nights after the murder, there was a break in at the Play Pals factory, which was laid waste with doll boxes trashed throughout and doll parts clogging the assembly line. Among the most notable features of this incident was that of a dead factory worker who was working double shift as a security guard, found on the assembly line with two plastic eyes gouged into his eye sockets. Although his death was believed to be the result of an accident while attempting to repair the damages caused to the machinery, an uncharacteristically deep facial laceration raised suspicion of foul play. Finally, a large pile of molten plastic was discovered near the distributor. As a result of the incident, the factory was shut down and condemned. Police had also reported the deaths of Joanne and Phil Simpson Barclay's foster mother and father, and Grace Poole, Barclay's social worker. Andy Barclay was reported missing and at large alongside Kyle, his foster sister. The latter presumably a hostage. 1998 Within eight years after the incident, Barclay was apprehended and sent to numerous foster homes, before settling at the Kent Military Academy at age 16. The condemned Play Pals factory was reopened and cleaned up in preparation for the newly announced revival of Good Guy dolls after the damages and negative publicity had subsided. In celebration of the event, Chris Sullivan was offered the first from the new line of dolls. Things seemed to be looking up for the company. However, only hours after speculation of the final product meeting, Sullivan was found dead in his penthouse apartment due to a combination of blunt force trauma and strangulation. With the CEO's death and a recent incident involving the chopped remains of the Good Guy Doll found at an amusement park neighboring the military academy, the company filed for bankruptcy. What was left of their products had become rare collectors items in the years to come. Known Workers *Christopher Sullivan - CEO and possible founder. *Elliot Mattson - Executive. Known Products *Good Guy **Good Guy Dolls **Good Guy Alkaline Batteries (Comes with Good Guy Dolls) **Good Guy Tool Kit (Dye-Cast Metal Tools) **Good Guy Stickers (Cowboy, Fireman, Baseball Player) **Good Guy Cereal **Good Guy Yardstick **Good Guy Shovel **Good Guy Courageous Soldier Set (Motorized Water Sub-Machine Gun) **Good Guy Construction Set (Hard Hat and Bib) **Good Guy Baseball and Bat Set **Good Guys Play Doctor's Set **Good Guys Indian Tomahawk Set Gallery GoodGuy7.jpg|The Good Guy cereal box. GoodGuy13.jpg|Good Guy boxes and stickers. GoodGuy12.jpg|Good Guy Courageous Soldier Set. GoodGuy11.jpg|The Good Guy Tool Chest. GoodGuy9.jpg|The Good Guy Indian Tomahawk Set. GoodGuy10.jpg|The Good Guy Doctor Set. GoodGuy6.jpg|The Good Guy alkaline batteries. GoodGuy3.jpg|The Good Guy ball-peen hammer. GoodGuy4.jpg|The Good Guy shovel. GoodGuy5.jpg|The Good Guy yardstick. Category:Extras